35 provinces: The selection SYOC (Open)
by R3dH00d
Summary: SYOC Closed! The selection is back again these few girls hope to win the heart of a wealthy prince but who will end up falling in love. IDK! This is rated T for romantic inclination nothing too explicit. This is a SYOC. People please read and comment. Thank you all those who read and submitted and comment it makes me so happy. SYOC is now closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers I am amazing! Jk thats up to you to decide. Technically this is a collab but technically not because my friend is only doing this so i'll write one with her about some manga or anime or something. She doesn't see the purpose of the selection in general. Heads up she didn't read the books. She will probably edit a bit and do some of the gruesome scenes/ rebel attacks. The castes are reinstated. Technology came back a little and also… disclaimer I DON'T OWN the books, people if you're looking for Kiera Cass go look somewhere else. Now enjoy!**

I smell chicken noodle soup. Sigh* What a surprise! I am cooking it. The smell of the soup wafts up and around the kitchen. Some old lady has this annoying cold and she keeps sniffling. My mom, being the co-owner of our family restaurant made me go cook some chicken noodle soup for this not-so-lady-like lady. I love to cook but honestly this is awefull. I'm in a super hot kitchen sweating my ass off so some lady can have a free chicken noodle soup. HECK! Half the time these sniffling customers are faking colds. I swear she probably won't even give me a tip. THE NERVE! I am now smelling like old lady because when I served the lady the soup she asked me to come sit down. I hate when customers try to be friendly, let's pretend your the customer. I serve the soup and you say thank you. I turn to leave you say to stay and chat. I'm trying to be as nice as possible while I slowly slip away. Honestly I just want to finish my work go home and sleep and you're there sitting there making the process thaaaaaaaat much longer. I mean can you blame me for wanting to sleep? People this is SLEEP we're talking about. SLEEP! Sleep is very, very, verrrry important. I mean think about it… If you don't get enough sleep your brain will short circuit and you'll die. Personally I would rather be on the safe side, so can you really be mad at me for taking extra precautions?

I return to the kitchen but just as I start to make something new my sister in law rushes in yelling my name. Damn… every time she comes she always starts to gossip. You might think she's just a reporter or something but noooooo, this person has the body of a 24 year old yet the mind of a seven year old. This time however was different. And unfortunately not the good kind of different. In her hand there is a note. Instead of speaking she hands it to me.

 _Hey sis, it's me and umm...dad had a heart attack. Come to 's ASAP._

I know exactly who it was and I know exactly what I had to do. First, I tell my sis to take over. Second, I tell my mom to drop work this instant. Third, we hop on our bikes and ride to 's.

When we arrive at the local hospital not ten minutes later then when we left the restaurant I hurry to the front desk alongside my mom. My mom starts yelling at the desk person to tell us where dad is. The desk person is not very helpful but thankfully, there is a kind nurse that guides us towards my father. When I see my dad I know that he is dead. The machine tells me his heart's not beating and his chest no longer falls or rises.

A few hours later after the crying epidemic my brother escorts us to our house. Once we arrive my brother calls the town funeral home and arranges a date for my father's funeral. I slowly jog up to my room. I sit on my bed. Today many, many people cried. I did not. I wonder if this makes me a bad person. I suppose the new just hasn't sinked in yet. My mother cried for a full hour, sobbing and sobbing about the kind of things dad had done. The next hour after that she started to panic about our family business and how she was sure it was going to fall. I return to my thoughts of dad while I fumble with the watch he gave me for my eleventh birthday. My thoughts however, are interrupted by my best friend who walks in. I call this person my best friend but really she's my only friend. Living in a small town in Kent with practically no access to civilization isn't the best way to make friends. Between the hours of work, school and homework I really don't have time to "hangout" and do other things that normal teenagers do. My "bestfriend" sits down on my bed next to me. After a while of comforting, she tells me that perhaps I just need to get away from the city for a while. I tell her no since I need to stay here and help mom. She seems to understand the situation but i'm not quite sure.

A few days later my "bestfriend" tells me that the town journal is doing and photo shoot of a few girls (including me) to show what rural life is like. I suppose that no one would care if I ditched one small shift… Once we arrive at the photo shoot there are hundreds of girls lined up. I decide to stay and hope that this does not take longer than my shift. Missing one shift is no big deal but missing two shifts, now that is like a suicide mission. After the photoshoot which took not one or two shifts, but THREE to complete, I secretly sneak back into my house and up to my room so that if my mom asks where I've been I can just say I'm sick. I mean if customers can fake colds so can I.

As expected my mother did yell at me but once she realized I was "sick", cough* cough*, she let me off the hook. I am currently eating supper and watching the capitale report. On the TV screen a man who I haven't bothered to learn the name of is speaking of a competition named "the selection". I never bother to listen to the report because most of time they repeat the same things over and over. This time however I do listen because they have never spoken of the selection before in my generation. I know that the queen was chosen from one of these but I never thought I would be the correct age to apply to one. I don't even want to since I told my friend I needed to stay in Kent for my mother's sake. My mother interrupts the TV by forcefully telling me I am not allowed to sign up. Honestly I could care less. That same evening I learn that my only friend has moved away to Bonita. I do not know why she would do such a thing but to me it doesn't matter.

" **Bestfriends" POV**

I am composing a letter to my "bestfriend"

 _Dear Kristina/ Kris,_

 _I came_

 _I screwed stuff up_

 _I left_

 _DEAL WITH IT_

 _Also i'm sorry, but not really… :)_

 **So that was chapter one of my first selection fanfic. I think some of you may have caught on to what the "bestfriend" screwed up for Kris but if you haven't you'll just have to wait and see. I don't know how often I will be able to update this but we shall see. Thankyou so much for reading. And please leave a comment, I'm totally open to constructive criticism and some nice comments too. Seriously guys reviews are like little pushes towards the finish line and they really mean loads to me. Also I have a small favor to ask… This fanfic is a SYOC so if guys want to submit a character please do. I am only accepting a few as mains and i will stop submission at approximately 30 submissions depending on how fast things go. So anyways if you want to have a OC in story here are some of the things you can put in your submissions.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Province:**

 **Caste**

 **Job (goes along with the caste):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Hair lenght**

 **Hair color**

 **Eyes**

 **Height**

 **Weight**

 **Skin tone**

 **Voice (optional(ex. alto , soprano, squeaky, deep, etc))**

 **Physique**

 **Other important features**

 **Personality (Describe well please, I need to know how to portray your character):**

 **Family:**

 **Background:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

 **Likes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Passions:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Languages spoken:**

 **Instruments played:**

 **Reason for entering:**

 **Romantic history:**

 **Other:**

 **If you made it to the end of the page and are still reading then I assume you're making a OC. Heads up you don't actually need to use all of those criteria and please be creative!**

 **Have fun creating!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello amazing readers I so far have a few applications which can be seen on my Bio and also I added a couple of important things to the things to put in application but anyways the new version is also in my bio. If you guys want to submit a character you can submit it by PM, DM (instagram in bio) or comment. Have fun reading!**

The stench of the dumpster wafted in the air and I could not stand it. Alas, this crappy job of mine is how I survive. Having dead parents and selfish grandparents makes me alone in the world. At this time I sit on the street playing a game of catch with a stray squirrel… I don't know how that's even possible but you know what? Who cares. A woman walks by and look at me, she offers me some money but I reffuse. I am proud and don't like being treated like a charity case. Some people make the terrible mistake of labeling me an eight but I am a seven based off of my orphan status.

I start walking back to THAT dreaded place… My grandparents house… Wait wrong word, my grandparents they are still my guardians so i'm not a full orphan but the prison guards saw fit that I still accept the orphan cast. Once I arrive I get the mail out of the mailbox, just for my grandmother to order me to just throw it all out. Waist of paper if you ask me. She always does this since she doesn't want to receive her "spam" messages. Technically it's just junk mail but whatever. The only time I actually bring her the mail is when she knows something is coming. This means that she isn't aware of any political or other social events that may or may not be taking place. I throw everything out without giving it a second glance. I then head to my "room" or the attic and lie down on my cot pondering my thoughts till I slowly get sleepier and sleepier… It always takes a while for me to fall asleep so I have to think of other things to do… Drawing on the walls of my prison or writing in my journal are what I usually end up doing… I write about a lot of things. From the small details of daily life that everyone takes for granted to my dreams and hopes for the future. In fact, I frequently contemplate my future as different events take place.

The next morning I am walking around town on my way to the junkyard. Once arrived I start to file through the trash. I stumble across an application for the selection… "This must be what was in the mail yesterday" I think to myself. Could I possibly have a chance to enter the selection and get chosen? Probably not but this is a chance I have to take. I've always wanted to try, I just need to get the desire out of my system. I know the chances of me actually getting into the selection are low, but hey, a girl can dream right? I find a stray pencil in the trash and fill in the application. But how to send it… Oh wait there's a station in town to submit the application. I will have to get my picture taken but it shouldn't take too long… Hopefully my grandparents don't take notice of my absence… Crap! Pictures. I am now in a state of panic. How can I make myself presentable? I use my fingers to comb through my short black hair trying to untangle my natural curls as best as possible. I look over at my reflection in a thrown out mirror… My clothes… Aren't the best but it's all i've got right now.

After waiting an eternity in line it's finally my turn. I turn my aplication in to the clerk and sit on a stool placed in front of a grayish background. I wait impatiently. "Take the damn photo" I say but he just sits there with a stupid look on his face. He eventually makes his way to the camera. I look at the camera and flash my best smile. I know that my front tooth has a chip in it but if I get selected, that's just something the prince will have to deal with. I leave the station (FINALLY) and head back to my prison. I think of the next long day ahead of me and sigh. Of course, the prison guards will yell at me and probably lecture me but at this point I could care less… I have a chance to escape… A small sliver of chance but a chance nonetheless. Wouldn't it be very fairytailish if it turned out that the prince was the one that saved me from this dungeon? I suppose I am a damsel in distress…

I don't know what possessed me to do such an idiotic thing but I decide to climb the tree of my neighbors so that I may watch the capitale report. I know it sounds stupid that I would apply for something that I don't even know much about, for instance I have never seen the prince, not in real life or on TV. My grandparents have the house TV hidden in their room and so I have never seen the prince. This is why I am dangling from a tree branch on my neighbor's lawn, so that I may catch a glimpse of the prince while they watch the report. The prince well he is something. His eyes are heterochromatic, the right one is green yet the left one is grey. He has disheveled black hair and supports and odd smirk on his face. His skin is lightly tanned and he looks so genuinely happy talking to his brother. His brother looks about eighteen and the older prince looks about 20 and they both look so ...royal. I mean of course they look royal since they are royals but still, they look so royal.

At this point as I sit on my cot it doesn't matter if the prince is snobbish or rude. It doesn't matter because he is my ticket out. My ticket out of this world I live in, this job I work for, this prison I sleep in, there is a way out of it all and that way is through him. Now if I don't get chosen I don't know what I'll do, all that hope has billowed up inside of me and if… I would rather not think of me still being in this dungeon after I am a legal adult but I know that everything could be worse and this is just a option and this option could prevail or it could fail. My spirit is relatively hard to break so I will just hope and then we shall see. If I don't get chosen it's not like it will be the end of the world

Sigh*. All that is left to do now is wait. I imagine the TV saying my name. Just a quick non complicated name, such an easy thing to say. If only the TV said:

Mavis

 **Hello readers, so that was chapter 2, this character was submitted by Yonna9queen so thanks so much. Also guys keep submitting characters. I'm going in order of submission so Mavis was my first OC that was submitted so she gets this chapter then the second OC submitted will get the next chapter… get the drift so anyways, i think i will do 5 introductory chapters in total so three more like this one and then i will start with reaction chapters and flight chapters followed by makeover chapters. There are no more introductory chapter spots left but if you want your character to have a reaction chapter please submit. Also if you want a latter chapter you can request it. And guys constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Have a wonderful bookish day!**

 **P.S Also tell me if I should do more than one girl per chapter in the comments, this would mean less chapters but they would be longer.**

 **P.P.S should I do chapter's for the prince?**

 **Also help me name the prince and his brother in the comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so again help for naming the princes! Please help! Also apply, you can add a second character if you want and also I need a few mean girls or easy to eliminate people so that may be good i'll be accepting 5 easy eliminees no need for these to be descriptive. Also I know this is a relatively slow update but please don't expect it to be this slow all the time I will try my best to have a new chapter every week or two. Now without further ado Chapter 3!**

 **DUN DUN DUN! (this IS not a mystery I just though it have effect)**

Screams, screams echoing, all I can hear are screams, yells, shouts of desperation. Where do they come from, these screams. These screams that haunt me. The dark enveloppes me. The screams must come from the dark. The dark and the screams they haunt me. The nightmares of the dark and the screams chase me. Yes the nightmares. The screams come from the nightmares.

I am sweaty yet I have just woken. I have not done any physical exercise, yet I sweat. Why do I sweat? I sweat because of the nightmares. I sweat because of the screams and the dark and the nightmares.

I stand because I was sitting. I was sitting on my bed. I sitting because I was tired of lying and I was lying because I was asleep but now, I am standing. I was standing so now I walk. I walk confidently, my long hair tickling my ankles. It's cold today yet I don't feel cold. All my life living on the streets has taught me many things including getting used to the cold. In the winter I only have one or two sweaters I swap out regularly since I don't have the funds to buy a nice warm winter jacket. I have no shame in being an eight. People say that my caste makes me dishonorable but I didn't have the liberty of choosing my caste…

I scavenge for food. Lucky for me someone broke up today and a full untidy meal is placed before me. Usually when people leave full meals it's because they were on a date and broke up, deciding to leave the restaurant shortly after. We have some pretty nice restaurants here in Allens, so this meal turned out pretty good. Food in general always makes things better.

I find something else during my walk. It's a paper. Not just any paper, nooooo, this is a special paper. I pick up the paper because I had noticed the paper and I had noticed the paper because it was good quality paper. Now that I have picked up the paper I read the paper. The paper is a form, for the selection…

Guess I might as well fill it out I mean I don't have anything to lose right? Plus, who will care if I get my hopes and dreams shattered...AGAIN. See it totally doesn't matter if I get in or not. I mean don't get me wrong being a three and having loads of food is great and I'm not exactly content with this life but I won't die if I don't get chosen so I guess I might as well try. Ok, here we go…

Name: Seriphina ...

 **So sorry this was a short chapter and I know it was a bit later than expect but school is ending and projects are due so I have I do all those sad, terrible things -.-' but then again this is fun to come back too also the chapters will be every 1-2 weeks also if I won't be updating for more than that amount of time i'll let you guys know. Also thank you so much to PercyjacksonRxs for submitting Seriphina and everyone not all spots are filled so look and my bio and please submit.**

 **P.S his chapter was suppose to be repetitive**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello readers this is the amazing editor, the author and I have decided to refer to all you readers as a flock. (Cough* Haikyuu reference cough* Don't think anyone got that but oh well. Comment if you did.) I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far and remember we accept suggestions with open arms… Unless you ask us to kill ourselves in which case… Sorry but we will have to decline… Ok I know how annoying reading these can be so without further ado, here is the story…**_

 **Hahahah no just kidding the story is after the author's note…**

 **Author here, Dear FLOCK, in all normal accounts I refer to myself as a Raven and here I named myself Red cuz of Red Riding Hood… Also because I wrote a short story in which there was a village called Red Hood as a reference to her. So my username is RedHood but you guys are a flock because ravens yeah yeah anyways story…**

Ding Ding the bell rings as another customer enters the shop. I sigh and yell for one of my sisters to answer the door and assist the customer… I happen to be at the cash register which is probably the most boring job EVER because I HAVE to smile every time someone buys something. OH, it's quite a nightmare. Neither of my siblings make an appearance and I find myself having to get up and answer the door MYSELF! _**(I know right? The nerve!)**_ What a pain. I sigh as I watch my lunch break fly out the window… Now people think I'm plain sloppy but they don't realise I do ALL the work! I mean how am I supposed to keep up my looks and appearance if I don't get a break? After all, I need to keep the shop going to keep the money flowing. If I could do that AND keep up appearances then I would, but since I can't, I guess appearances will have to go. Not like i'm dressing to impress anyways.

Lunch break went by in a flash and I didn't even get to finish my food. God I'm helpless ( **Reference to Hamilton).** After closing up the shop for the evening I eat dinner along with my sisters and parents.

Bi (18) - Father, how was your day?

Father - Nothing exciting, just more papers.

Mother - Ladies, have you read the paper?

Bi, Dora (20) - No, why? Is there something important…

Mother - IMPORTANT is an understatement! This is EXTRAORDINARY!

Mother - I expected all of you to participate in the selection. It's a wonderful opportunity and all three of you are eligible. Even you my youngest.

Father - Don't you think that's a bit controlling, what if they don't wish to participate? Please dear think about this.

Mother - This is a better future I want them to try, at least try.

Daughters (one by one) - I shall try mother, I can give it a shot, … ok, I'll prove to y'all that I can be myself and be successful just you wait. _**(Ok we all know who the last one was...)**_

Mother - I like your enthusiasm daughters.

Bi (quiet) - I believe in you sis, I bet you can do it.

Dora - Pfft, you, ok you can try, but look at you and then look at me. Who do you think has a better shot?

Dinner ends and we each get our separate forms. I sit on my bed with a pen in hand. I read and re-read the question asked on the pricy paper. After filling out the forms and including important skills such as embroidery (Yes I know a tomboy like me doesn't embroider, but I didn't have a choice). My application will look so much like my sisters it's uncanny. We all know how to play the piano, embroider and other _IMPORTANT_ things _**(read : USELESS things)**_. I expect my mother will force me into a frilly dress for the pictures. Yes I know the king no longer hand picks everything but the prince still needs to memorize faces and my mother expects me to be one of the faces that the prince ACTUALLY remembers… Yeah like that's going to happen. Sigh* After giving my form to my mother, I decide to go to my room before she tries to assault me with numerous frilly THINGS and accessories… The horror I have to endure just to appease my mother would scare just about anyone… But she just wants the best for us even if that may not be the best for ourselves…

Pictures, here we go, as expected I am wearing a white shirt a baby pink skirt and a nice turquoise cardigan. This totally looks like something Bi would wear but anyways here it goes.

Clerk - Name?

Me - Luna

 **OK I am really sorry for the late update but good news school ends today. Bad new I will only have wifi next week before going on a two week camping trip so yeah slow updates during the summer I'm afraid but please don't stop submitting.**

 **A big thanks to Maveriqua for sending in the AMAZING OC. It's very helpful and gives us great characters to work with. Of course, all the different personalities will become more refined in the upcoming chapters… Don't worry, it will happen. Promiss.**

 _ **PS: This is the Editor here… Just want to tell you guys that all the writing in bold is the author's comments and the writing in bold AND italics are the editor's comments… In other words my comments and opinions. Thanks again to all you amazing birds out there and I hope you travel with the FLOCK till the end and bare with us during the summer and the slow updates… -.-' Just adding again that we are sorry about the slow updates but you will have to be patient.**_


End file.
